Adventure Time University
by MarceleeLover149
Summary: A girl names Marceline attends The New Boarding School of Ooo, an Aaa. Along the way she makes new friends, makes an enemy, sees her ex-boyfriend,and possibly makes a new boyfriend who becomes not only her savior but also her true love. Read to find out what happens along the way. (Rated: T for cussing.)
1. Chapter 1

**Marceline's POV:**

My alarm clock blared the annoying ringing waking me up out of my peaceful slumber. I slammed my fist down on top of the digital clock, shutting the annoying as hell, thing off._"Damn thing I knew I should have sold it on eBay."_, I groaned.

After, another five minuets passed I finally got up out of bed,and glanced at the clock. It read "6:07 a.m."

Why the heck did, I set my alarm clock that early? Then it hit me ;today I was joining the new Boarding School of Ooo and Aaa. Jumping into the bathroom, I took a quick shower and threw on a red tank top in which I tucked into my 6 button black high waist skinny jeans, reddish-brown boots,and let my hair fall loose. I picked up a sun hat,and grabbed my suitcase. When I looked at the clock I noticed I only had 10 minuets to get to the campus.

_"Shit! I guess the speed limit will have to make arrangements for me today."_, I said after grabbing my red axe bass and hopping into my Black and Red Lamborghini aventador. I sped off to the Boarding School and made it just in time. I pulled into the student parking lot,and got out of the car earning a few looks from some students in which I hissed at, before walking to the office. The woman at the office didn't even look up at me before saying, "_Ahh...late again Marshall ?" _I suddenly knocked on the glass before saying clearly pissed, "Umm sorry but I'm Marceline...I definitely am not a boy." The office woman suddenly looked up obviously confused before apologizing and giving me a Student ID badge and my room key. I walked to my car and drove to the "West Wing" of campus and parked out front in the almost full parking lot. I walked out,and into the building earning thousands of looks.

The small group of girls I walked passed when I first, walked in whispered things like,"_Whose the new girl?", "I bet she's a man stealer", "That skank better not touch my boo...because my lumps are so much better than hers." _ I almost barfed when I saw the image that said the thing about the lumps. I finally made it to my dorm when I opened it I saw to girls. One dress in a white bunny hat with her blonde bang sticking out, a blue long sleeve shirt,dark blue denim jeans, white and blue gym socks,and black chuck taylors. The other dressed in a white blouse,a pink plaid sweater,pink skinny jeans,and pink ballet flats not to mention her pink hair that looked completely natural. The two girls looked completely oblivious to the fact I had come in the room they were to busy arguing.

"_Fionna, how could you dare tell Bubba I like him?!", _the one in pink shouted in utter rage_. "Oh don't play all innocent Bonnibell! How could you dare tell Finn I wasn't interested in him when I clearly was?!", _the one in blue fired back_. _ They went back,and forth before I had to cut in out of annoyance. "_Will you two both just shut the hell up?! I mean damn,I've been here for what 10 minuets and yap yap yap is all I get! I don't even know what is going on but you both are annoying as fluck!",_ I screamed louder than the both joined together. That was the moment the two finally noticed me. Their expressions went from raged to guilty as soon as possible. The girl named Fionna walked over to me, "_Umm...sorry about that... i'm Fionna and she's Bonnibell." _I looked between the two before laughing. They clearly looked confused. "_It's fine, I've dealt with worse. Now no need to get all guilty. I'm Marceline by the way.",_ I then unloaded my stuff into the only empty room which shockingly was the brightest of them all.

"_Hey we were gonna go ,and catch up with some friends...maybe you would want to come with us?",_Bonnibell asked cautiously. I slowly nodded before responding_," Sure just give me a second I have to go get my axe bass."_ I went to the hallway which had my suitcase and other junk there and soon returned with my bass in my hands. "Now that you're ready...let's go peeps!" Fionna said before running down the hallway acting completely immature. She ending up face planting near the stairs, leaving in me and Bonnie in pits of laughter. I could actually get used to these people.

* * *

**So thanks for reading everyone. This was once again my first, story so i'm sorry I cut it alittle bit short. I had some writers block while writing this so, yeah. But in other news Thanksgiving is on it's way, so I may end up doing a Thanksgiving special. Just for a heads up I will try to update twice a week so maybe Tomorrow I'll update. IDK, but once again Thnx so much for reading and yeah I'll try to get back to you with the next chapter soon. Till next time: Goodbye America!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Thanks to all my viewers, and to answer your question CeceTheOneAndOnly I'll try to make this story around 22-24 chapters. BTW-Not gonna post shout outs till I get more reviews, sorry. But anyways to continue on with the story...Enjoy!~**

* * *

**Fionna's POV:**

After,I got up from my brutal epic face plant we decided to go introduce Marceline to the gang. The gang consisted of my older sister Cake,My crush Finn, Bonnie's Crush Bubba, Marshall Lee, and Finn's older brother Jake. Were gonna meet up in Tree Trunks Cafe. _"Oh my gosh Fionna...you took a...totally epic, hilarious...fall!"_, Marceline managed between breaths due to her laughing so hard.

_"Shut up, anyways I swear your gonna love the gang! They're all hilarious,funny, and cool in their own way. People on campus wish they were us!"_,I rambled on. Bonnibell scoffed before saying,_"Yeah calling us weird names,and pointing at our group when we walk the halls totally means they wish they were us._","_Hey! They're just Jealous._" I tried. Marceline just shook her head. "_So Fionna,Bonnibelle are their any things I should know like who to stay away from,which group of girls are the most annoying bitches,or-_" before Marceline could finish her sentence, we arrived at Tree Trunks Cafe and Bonnie told her,_"Sorry Marcy it'll have to wait." _She was already beginning to drool...as was I at the heavenly scent outside the door.

As we entered we could already hear Marshall Lee,and Bubba arguing. _"Marshall Lee my name is not a couples pet name. My name is very special and I actually enjoy it! Take it back!"_,Bubba shouted across the table. Marshall Lee just shrugged and said,_"Ehh...i'm good besides it true. You get to prissy at times your royal butt kiss it's time someones told you this." _Man is that what me and Bonnie sound like? As we made our way over to the gang, Bubba and Marshall Lee's convo started to get more and more intense. _"At least i'm not some emo freak whose love life is a total wasteland!"_ Bubba scoffed._"Ha well I bet you'll die virgin!"_ Marshall fired back.

I saw Marceline grow annoyed, and that's when two loud thuds were heard. In an instance both Marshall Lee and Bubba were on the floor holding their stomachs as to Marceline punched them both in the gut. "Knock it off you knuckle heads, do all of you guys end up introducing yourself by me breaking up a fight?", Marcy asked. _"Ahem...friends this is Marceline it's her first day on campus,and she will be attending the Boarding school tomorrow. She is bunking with Fionna,and I."_,Bonnie said awkwardly. Finn just sat shocked at how easily she knocked both Bubba,and Marshall down. _"Yeah...moving on to other news...how about that airline food?"_, I tried to change the subject of the sudden chaos.

**Bonnibelle's POV:**

Wow...Bubba looked really cute even when he did get punched in the stomach. Ahem Bonnibelle keep yourself together stop thinking like that. "Why don't we just sit down and chill.", I said when Finn agreed. Marshall Lee and Bubba got up and sat back down on their separate chairs. Marceline started talking before Marshall butted in,_"So Bonnie, is your little "friend" gonna introduce herself or are you?"_, he said quite rudely. _"Actually before, I was so rudely interrupted I was gonna introduce myself...thank you very much."_,Marcy replied sassily. _"Ahem, well go on ahead Marcy."_, Fionna said,as she kicked him under the table earning a glare from Marshall's direction.

_"Well i'm Marceline...obviously,and I live in the city of Ooo which is a good 20 minuets from here. I'm not exactly one for the law...and I drive a red and black Lamborghini aventador,not to mention I also play a red axe bass. That's pretty much it I guess yeah."_ I noticed how Marshall Lee actually paid attention to what she said. Total shocker! He never listens through on things...but now that I mention it the two are very similar. Marceline held her axe bass in her hands cradling it like it was her most precious possession which I'm guessing it was judging by the way she treated it like a baby. When I looked over at Marshall he was doing the exact same thing...wait a sec since when did they "both" have their basses?

Tree Trunks, (An old woman who's known all of us since we were little) made her way over to us with a green plaid dress on,and a lime green apron that read:"Women know all". "Why hello my little sugarplums. I'm taking it you guys would enjoy a big apple pie and some fresh apple cider? When we all nodded except Marceline Tree Trunks looked over at her. _"Why who is this deary?"_,she asked _"Oh i'm Marceline I just got transferred into the school."_,Marcy Replied. _"Well honey what would you like?"_,_"Ehh...just get me what their having."_ Tree Trunks nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

_"Oh Marceline your gonna be in for a surprise. Tree Trunks has the best pie in all of Ooo,and Aaa."_, Finn said.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Okay...**I** have a fanfiction addiction. I'm updating everyday...well I'll try to update everyday,and with more viewers/reviewers coming in, you guys are making me feel totally special. So i'm doing my best. This chapter will mainly be in Marceline's POV, in further chapters the POV's will switch around. BTW:You guys can find the song she's singing on YouTube under (I'm Just Your Problem-Band Version) Enjoy guys.~**

* * *

** Marceline's POV:  
**

Everyone, is seriously starting to freak me out, here lies Tree Trunks "famous" apple pie that is right in front of me and the entire gang is staring at me with wide eyes and grins. "_Come on Marcy just eat it, you'll like it, I promise you will."_, Fionna urged with Bonnie and pretty much everyone else agreeing. _"Fine hold your wits ladies."_, I said. I took a bite and instantly my mouth was filled with pleasure,sweetness,and everything you would want in a pie. I dropped the fork,and looked up at everyone. _"Well...do you like it?"_, Bubba asked. _"Like it? Pshh...hell no I LOVE IT!"_,I yelled. Me being the sloppy pig eater I can be I just threw my face into the apple pie,and scraped the plate clean while everyone else at our table cheered.

After, eating Pie at Tree Trunks we all parted ways. Bonnibelle,and Bubba went to go study advanced college level Calculus even though were all juniors. (Except Jake/Cake they're both Seniors but we still hang.) Jake, went to go see his girlfriend Rani who's a transfer from Japan,while Finn and Fionna went to let their inner kid out. Cake...I honestly don't know. Now here I am in my dorm...in a grey tank top that says "Return of the Nightosphere",black booty shorts,my hair in a high ponytail, no shoes,and my axe bass in hand. I began strumming my bass,and closed my eyes while laying down on my bed. I turned on some background music I had prerecorded and played it then began singing.

* * *

_Ladadadada _

_I'm gonna bury you in the ground._

_ Ladadadada _

_I'm gonna bury you with my sound._

_I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty,pale face i'm gonna- _

_(Oh...you don't like that...or do you just not like me?!)_

_~Instrumental~_

_Sorry I don't treat you like a god, is that what you want me to dooo?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like your perfect! Like all your little followers do._

_I'm sorry i'm not made of sugar,am I not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you always avoid me? I must be such an inconvenience to you!_

_Well...i'm just your problem...(2x)_

_It's like i'm not even a person...Am I?_

_I'm just your problem._

_~Song Break~_

_Well, Iii shouldn't have to justify what I do. Iii-iii shouldn't have to prove anything to you._

_I'm sorry I exist, that I forgot you landed me on your black list, but Iii-iii shouldn't have to be the one who makes up with you!_

_So Why do I want to? (2x) Well i'm just your problem (2x)_

_Ohhhhhh...just your problem. I'm just your i'm just your,i'm just i'm just your PROBLEM!_

_~Instrumental~_

_I'm just your problem (2x)_

_It's like i'm not even a person, am I? I'm just your problem._

_So why do I want to(2x) It's all so pointless because..._

_I'm just your problem._

* * *

When I finished singing my heart out I heard clapping from behind,and immediately a blush rose to my cheeks. I turned sharply on my heel to be face to face Marshall Lee. How the heck did he even get in? He smirked, as if reading my mind help up a key. "_Because I've been known for busting into my friends home. They decided to give me a key and be more ahem "proper" so they don't have a heart attack when they find me eating a strawberry on the couch at 3a.m.", _he replied nonchalantly. _"Well that doesn't mean you can just come into their homes when they aren't home."_, I scolded. _"Nag,nag,nag where's the love baby? You know you want to just eat me up. Nom nom nom!",_Marshall Lee said. _"Wow...conceited much?"_, I said shaking my head.

When Marshall,walked over to me and snake his arms around my waist I couldn't help but look up to face him,and that's when I noticed how sexy he was. _"Like what you see Marcy?"_, he snort. _"Ha...in your dreams, but judging by the way your studying me down I guess this is a dream Marshy."_, I shot back._ "Fiery attitude, me likey."_,His voice went from normal to husky in an instance. I see...he wants to play this game let him I'll end up being the champion. _"Well...aren't there alot of things to like? I mean...what about you?"_,I asked in a feminine seductive voice. And that's where a beautiful friendship was born,we were playing around or to any bystander we were flirting...if you'd even call it that, for the next 20 minuets.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Hey, everyone this is the 4th chapter. Just so you guys know sorry about one of my comments:"Goodnight America." I've realized not everyone is from America but due to unclear thinking I basically just typed without proofreading. So once again sorry about that and onto other news...I'm getting more reviews! I love you guys so much already,you all are so helpful. Thnx for the support and here's chapter 4. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Finn's POV:**

Fionna,and I are having the best of times,ever! First we went to Tree Trunks,Then the arcade,and now we're wrestling in a very green meadow ;near a lake. I pinned Fionna,down and hovered over her. "_Well...what now?",_she asked her perfect baby blue eyes shinning in the light. _"I'm not sure...we've pretty much done everything on our list.."_,I replied. Man,she's beautiful...too bad she's not into me...like I am to her. _"Well...how about something new to our list?"_,she asked. _"Like what Fionna?"_She replied,_"I was thinking something alittle like this."_

Our faces started to get closer,and our lips inched closer then they ever had. Suddenly we had closed the space in between us,and I Finn Mertens was fully making out with Fionna Kendil.

Her lips felt very soft against mine,and any of the tension that was there before us,faded away. I licked her bottom lip,begging for entrance and she willingly opened her mouth wider. Our tongues were in a fiery battle,and I was winning. When 10 more minuets passed we pulled away with a trail of saliva connecting our spit._"That...was...amazing."_,We both said at the same exact time. I got mesmerized in her eyes,and she stared right back at me. It was as if we could see straight through each others souls. It was as if it was true love, I was certain of it.

**Bonnibelle's **** POV:**

After,Bubba and I finished doing the advanced calculus we headed on over to the Bistro,that was ran by some guy Marshall knew named Flambo. In the mornings it was a Bistro,at night it was a club/bar. _"So,Bubba about what Fionna told you...I-"_,Bubba cut me off and said,_"It's fine Bonnibelle I just don't want to rush into things...maybe we should take our time with this...I mean like Leonardo da Vinci said Those who fall in love without practice,are like a sailor who enters a ship without a helm or compass,never certain as to whither they are going."_ I silently nodded,before looking down at my cup of decaf coffee with extra whipped cream.

I held my chin up high not letting any of the tears that wanted to come out be visible._"So,Bonnibelle are we going to be okay?"_,He asked cautiously. I managed to nod,and reply _"Peachy...just peachy." _I felt unsure of myself,I felt heartache, kinda dizzy,and my breath just hitched in my throat. I guess I zoned out because when I came to Bubba was shaking me worriedly, while shouting _"Bonnibelle,Bonnibelle are you okay?! Can you hear me?!"_ I pushed Bubba off of me,and said _"I'm fine Bubba everything is fine...just alittle bit tired is all." _

He looked at me studying my facial expression before saying okay. Glob damn it why does the world hate me,and why the hell is he so oblivious to the fact that i'm hurting inside because of him?! _"I'm gonna get going,it was nice seeing you Bubba.."_,I told him. _"Alright Bonnie see you tomorrow."_ We both paid for our stuff and went our separate ways...but I couldn't help but notice the slight frown he had on his face before he left. What in globs name was that about?

* * *

**Marceline's **** POV: **

**Marshall and I were nose to nose, chest to chest when he whispered in my ear in that same husky,sexy voice _"Your lips look so lonely,would they like to meet mine,in a battle for dominance?"_ I almost lost it, he was really beginning to turn me the hell on. But it's not like I would ever admit that. _"Mmm...the one question is,are they prepared for me?"_,I said in my most attractive voice. Damn it...I feel him lift his left hand and place it onto my lower back,while his other hand is gripping my waist pulling me in closer. _"Well...ready or not...here I come." The space between our lips suddenly faded_ when-**

Beep,Beep,Beep,my alarmed clock fired off. I pressed the off button before yawning and getting out of bed. "Well...that was a weird dream...and why the fluck would Marshall even be in my dreams...especially one like that?",I asked myself. Today was officially my first day on campus as an actual student attending class. "Damn it to hell,do I have to wear a uniform?",I said aloud while brushing my teeth.

I heard Fionna giggle before responding,"Yeah Marcy you do,atleast these uniforms let you wear makeup,whatever shoe type you want,style your hair however,and add slight accessories to it. In other schools you have to a strict uniform...even a small little hair clip is considered uniform violation."

"But still.",I whined. I threw on the grey knee highs,black mini skirt that stopped above my mid-thigh,the white blouse,and red neck tie. Finally I put on the black blazer. After,putting on my black combat boots,and tying my hair into a high pony-tail I was ready to go. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed how many curves this uniform showed off.

"Shit, this better be worth it, or else someone is gonna end up with a staple in their brain."


	5. Chapter 5

**~Hey, everyone this is the 5th chapter,and it's getting very close to Thanksgiving! Yeah Turkey! So I've decided on Thanksgiving (My 7th chapter) i'm going to post a Thanksgiving SPECIAL. Yeah by the way this Chapter with most likely be in Marceline,and Marshall Lee's POV. Now without further interruptions here is Chapter 5. Enjoy!~  
**

* * *

**Marceline's POV:**

I walked down the halls with my red,and black autographed "Return of the Nightosphere" bag on my shoulder,and my red axe bass crossed over my back. In case you didn't know who or what Return of the Nightosphere was, it was a totally radical rock band. If you don't know who they are then your a total dork. I walked to my locker,and put in the combination, I then realized for some strange reason all eyes were on me.

People whispered things like,_"Is she the new transfer from Ooo cause she's smoking hot?"_, _"I totally,like want her like hair."_, _"Oh my lumping glob! She is like totally trying to copy my mans look!_" I grabbed my books out of my locker not paying any attention as to what anyone said,and looked down at my Schedule. When I began walking to my first period I saw Fionna,and Marshall. Immediately I ran their way trampling over three Freshmen along the way._ "Sup Mar-mar?"_,Marshall greeted while Fionna was in the middle of texting someone and blushing every time she read a new text. I pulled out my own phone and began playing Temple Run.

Wonder who she's texting.** (A/N WINK WINK!) **_"Hey Marshy,do you know where Mr. Petrikov's home room is?"_,I asked him. When, I looked up from my game of Temple Run I noticed he was checking my body out. I mentally smirked before,backing him up against the lockers and whispering in his ear attractively,_"Hey Marshy you can look,but can't touch. That'll have to wait till later."_ When he finally snapped back into reality a slight brush rose to his cheeks before, it quickly faded. _"Pshhh...whatever...just follow me to get to Marshylan- I mean homeroom!"_

After,arriving in home room with a red faced Marshall Lee, I sat down and took notes on what I think is Math and Science combined together. A few times called me Marshall lee but soon apologized as he had gotten us mixed up. Around 45 mins later of being confused as hell,and bored to death close to falling asleep the bell decided to finally ring.

I looked over at Marshall and noticed he passed out due to lack of fun nature. I decided to go wake him up so he wouldn't be late for the next period. _"Marshall...Marshall get up it's time for the second period."_ I said slowly shaking him.

**Marshall ****Lee's**** POV:**

I was in the middle of dreaming about, the most radical thing ever when Marceline decides to wake me up going on about how if I don't we'll be late for the next period. _"Marshy-Marshy...GET THE HELL UP!"_,Marceline shouted. I moaned,"Five more minuets.." I heard her sigh, still having my eyes closed,before she said,_"You know, fluck it lets skip next period I'll come up with some excuse that I had to tend to important lady needs."_ I got up and opened my eyes._ "That a girl...now where too Tree Trunks,The CD Shop,or Arcade?"_,I asked her. Marcy responded with an,_"I don't give a shit where-ever you're going so am I."_

So for the the entire second period we where out playing pranks,rocking out to the best rock bands ever from man kind,eating some of Tree Trunks pies,and playing Dance Dance Revolution at the arcade breaking the high-score. Woop woop! Even though I've only met her just yesterday it feels like we've known eachother our whole lives. Apparently she feels the same way because on our way back to the boarding school,we "shared" well more likely fought over a cupcake,we ended up both having red icing on our faces.

_"Wow Marcy,are you sure we haven't met before?"_,I asked. _"I'm positive...i'm pretty sure I'd remember the guy who became my best friend so damn easily."_ She responded. I chuckled as we re-entered the front doors to the building. We both attended our third period together which happened to be...sigh Economics with Sir. Lemongrab. He was the teacher who would assign you detention for not pronouncing his name right,or dropping a pencil and not raising your hand to pick it up without his permission. What a pain in the ass he was.

_"Glob damn-it Marshall he's here? Two years ago when I was a freshman in Ooo I had 17 detentions because of him. Fluck ,some fat man should honestly T-Bag him. To say the least I bet he'd enjoy it."_, I laughed at that comment before agreeing. We both entered his classroom to find we were 30 **seconds** late. _"Hmmmmmm what do we have here...oh yes Marceline Adstabeer!"_,Sir Lemongrab said. _"Actually **Ma'am** it's Abadeer!"_ Marcy said to Lemongrab sassily._"Backtalk on the first day...3 HOURS DETENTION!"_Lemongrab fired off._ "Dude,just chill out there's no need to be so high-stung on the first day with your panties so high up your ass."_, I said to him. _"Are you testing me boy, that's 3 HOURS DETENTION FOR YOU BOTH!"_ Lemongrab truthfully is one of the reasons school is entertaining along with painfully flucked up.

That's basically how the rest of class went...me and Marcy saying equally disrespectful,mean,and sassy comments to Lemongrab. Now our total hours of detention are 16 hours. So Tomorrow,and the day after that we have detention...apparently today Lemongrab had "Important things" to attend to which i'm guessing is the ass-hole Olympics.

All I know for right now, is that Marcy is now,and forever going to be my partner in crime. I guarantee that.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Hey, everyone this is the 6th chapter,and I would like to thank you all for my nice reviews. So far so good...and guess what (What?!) Shout-outs are just around the corner! (Yeah!) BTW-due to umm...technical difficulties I was not able to update yesterday,or the day before that but...Happy Late Thanksgiving! Sorry this isn't one of my best but..ehh it's not to bad, I mean there was some writers block for this chapter but it's all good. This chapter will most likely be mainly in Marshall Lee, and Fionna's POV. Enjoy! ^.^~  
**

* * *

**Marshall ****Lee's**** POV:  
**

Globbert, kill me now. I just got out of the school,and on my way to my dorm I see my ex-girlfriend...well..more like slut ex-girlfriend, Ashley. She walks straight in-front of me and try's to snake her arms around my neck, into which I just shove her off. _"Oh Marshy-Poo why are you treating me like this? I've called you over a thousand times!"_,she whined trying to lure me back to her.

_"I'm sick of your bullshit Ashley! I gave you everything,and yet you still slept with other guys and I was stupid enough to believe you stilled loved me...I changed my phone number because of you."_,I say bitterly. _"But baby...what about us-"_, I cut her off before she could finish. _"Honestly what about us? We're done. You cheat on me once shame on you. Cheat on me twice shame on me for being stupid enough to come back to a whore like_ you!" I said coldly my emotions boiling up inside. _"Fine! F**k you and go to hell! I don't need someone like you to make me feel happy...just remember you'll regret this Marshall Lee...mark my words!"_,she said with an evil glint in her eyes before she stormed off in the most sluttiest outfit.

Moments later after,Ashley's income I headed back to my dorm,and took a shower. When I got out realized today was a Friday,and I didn't really have anything to do. After,drying off I threw on a red flannel shirt,black skinny jeans,red chuck taylors,a black leather jacket,and a black fedora. Out of nowhere I heard my phone go off,and when I checked it said "4 missed calls from Marceline"

I called Marcy up,and before she picked up I noticed she was sitting on the couch eating a pack of gummy worms. How the hell did she get in? _"Sup Marshall?"_,she said nonchalantly. _"How the hell did you get in?"_,I asked her. Her response was simple,_"Well...there was a door,and myself...I opened the door and came in. Easy."_ I just shrugged it off ,now I understand how the rest of the gang feels. _"You ready to go meet the gang at the Candy Kingdom?"_,She asked. Marceline was in a black leather jacket like me,a grey tank top that showed off some of those amazing curves of hers,blue faded skinny jeans,and red knee-length high heel boots. The Candy Kingdom was another club ran by one of my buddies Flambo. He has around 3 or 4 over here in these parts. "Sure...let's go.",I responded picking up my keys.

We walked outside and over to my black and red Ninja 250R. I passed Marceline a helmet,put mine own on and we were off. Her grip around my waist,wasn't to tight it was normal...I'm guessing this wasn't her first time riding a motorcycle.

**Fionna's **** POV:**

I decided to leave my hair out today...ONLY...for today. I was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans,a grey sweat shirt that said "Aaa,University" in blue,black and blue low tops, a sparkly silver bracelet,and my silver necklace with a hot pink gem sword attached to it, hanging loose in the center. Now that me and Finn have officially started dating...I kinda feel more in center with myself. Like for instance I can act completely normal around him now, I can wear whatever,I can kiss him whenever ,and we both share a love for arcades. Can life get any better? The only tweak in our relationship is we're gonna wait alittle bit before,telling the gang.

I walked across the dorm,and knocked lightly on Bonnie's bedroom door. Apparently Bubba let her down easy giving her a stupid quote by Leandaro Da Vuci? I don't know...but so far she's locked herself in her bedroom as a prisoner of heart break._ "Bonnie are you coming with us to the Candy Kingdom?"_,I asked softly. Her answer sounded like a muffled "no". Never once, in my life have I seen-well more like heard her so depressed.

Tonight me and Bubba were gonna have a very nice little "chit chat",basically me beating the fudge out of him till he apologizes to Bonnie and they can live happily ever after,like in a cheesy Walt Disney fairy tail movie. Ugh...boy do those movies suck. My phone buzzed in my pocket. After pulling it out and unlocking It says I have one missed call from Marceline,so I recalled her.

"Hello?",she asked. "Hey Marcy wassup?",I said trying to act cool. Her response was,"Where the hell are you,and Finn? Me and Marshall are waiting out front and have been for the last 20 minutes." "Oh crap...yeah time just got to-OWW!I just ran into a flucking wall! Well be there in five. Bye.",I said before hanging up and tending to my forehead. "Since,when was that wall there?",I asked myself. I shrugged it off,then went to go get Finn.

~SKIPPING 5 MINUTES LATER~

"Hey Marcy,and Marshall-whoa you guys look like twinzies!",Finn commented. I looked between them and surprisingly they did...they both had black,red,and alittle bit of grey in their clothes. "Wow you guys do look like twinzies!",I said. Marshall responded in his usual cocky voice,"Well you know what they say...ahem great minds such as ours think alike."

For some reason Marcy's expression went from happy to the "I'm ready to kill somebody look". "Hey Marcy what's wrong?",I asked. Before she could answer some guy with white hair came over to Marcy and slurred,

"Marceline babe...long time no see."


	7. IMPORTANT MUST READ

**-Hey,everyone I need to let you all know, due to some writers block the next chapter may be updated by the end of this week...if not I'll need some inspiration from you guys. PM me some of your idea's i'm all ears. Yeah,sorry for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger there...but it's all good. Anyways you guys rock,I hope you all know that. Being that you are all waiting...(not so patiently) for the next chapter, my next chapter will be the longest I have ever written so that's pretty much it. I hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving, I know I gained a few extra pounds hehehe...so yeah- **

** Love you all, **

** ~MarceleeLover149~**


	8. Chapter 7

**~Hey, everyone this is the 7th chapter,and I would like to thank you all once,again for the great support. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long...but I just gotta keep moving. My second story like I said in the reviews will be coming in January. Sorry to those who expected a Thanksgiving Special,but due to writers block the Special was deleted. But it's okay because I promise I definitely will be having a Christmas Special, that will be released on Christmas Eve. Anyways it's not my best work but...it's the thought that counts...so...Enjoy!~  
**

* * *

**Finn's **** POV:**

After_,_me and Fionna arrived at the Candy Kingdom...some douche bag who was obviously drunk walked over to Marceline. He was slurring, a whole bunch of crap in her ear. But all Marceline did was get even more pissed by the second,the same with Marshall Lee. _"Marceline babe...what are you doing here? Did you finally realize how shitty,and crappy your life is without me in it? Or is it that you finally noticed how much of a whiny bitch you are?"_,The guy slurred.

In those few flashes of seconds Marceline punched Ash in the face knocking him back. _"Who the hell are you man,and why are you messing with her?_",I asked him. He chuckled_,"Oh Marceline...you haven't told them about me...that's so mean. I'm Ash the guy who dumped her sorry ass. Marcy is nothing but a wanna-be-lame-ass-bitch who just can't seem to get a man that actually loves her."_ Marshall Lee's face scrunched up when Ash insulted Marcy,that's when Ash started making his way over to him. _"Oh,and who are you supposed to be? Her knight in shining armor or what?"_

Marshall Lee's fist made contact with Ash's stomach,and his foot made contact with Ash's "no no" zone. Even I groaned at the sudden contact into which Fionna just rubbed my shoulder. _"Ugh!"_ Ash was on the ground groaning in pain as we left him there and walked inside The Candy Kingdom. _"Wow...this place is more brighter than I remember"_,Fionna said while looking around. I nodded in agreement...the place did look alot different.

We all sat down,at a table near the stage when we see Bubba doing a whole bunch of crazy dances that considered the "Cabbage-patch",the "Tootsie Roll","Lawn Mower",and my favorite the"I think I can break dance,so watch my Moves like Jagger" dance. He came over to us panting like a dog._ "H-hey "g-g-guys..."_, Fionna had a slight sign of mischief and evil in her eyes. She excused herself all the while grabbing Bubba by his collar,and dragging him (literally) to the other side of the bar into what looks like a closet from the distance. All that was heard were his calls,and pleads for help. And what sounds like growling and hissing?

~SKIPPING ABOUT 5 HOURS~

**Marceline's **** POV:**

_Here I am beyond drunk,stumbling around my dorm room with both Fionna,and Marshall Lee at my sides. "Marceline I can't believe you got us kicked out the Candy Kingdom!",Fionna whined. Marshall Lee agreed,"Yeah...did you honestly have to sucker puncher,drop kick,and smash the girl's head in the wall just for pouring her drink on you? She didn't even try to." I lazily nodded my head before bumping into the corner of a desk._

_"Oww...",I slurred out. Tonight was gonna be rough, considering I can't really understand what's going on. I plopped down on my bed,removing my pants and shirt,leaving me in only my undies. Marshall plopped down beside me with a medicine bottle,and water. "Marcy take this pill,it'll make you feel better." I shook my head furiously no. "I don't wanna take the pill!",I whined. "Marce what's it gonna take?" I thought momentarily before,I attacked him. "How about a game...a very exciting game.",I said seductively before licking my lips._

I rubbed my head in pain as all the memories of last night flooded through my skull. I'm laying in the middle of the bathroom tub,with a turkey baster in the grip of my left hand,and a cane in my right. I felt whipped cream,and what felt like mushy paint all over my back, not to mention everything around me was the hell is going on? I peeked my eyes open, having to close them shut before reopening them adjusting to the bright light. I looked around moaning at my very painful migraine.I heard footsteps,then in an instance Fionna appeared in the bathroom,with a set of clothes,water,medicine,and a towel. _"What the hell happened-"_,I said before Fi cut me off,_"Marcy calm down I'll explain everything after, you take some Tylenol and a shower...cause honestly you smell like crap."_ She handed me everything that was in her hands before, disappearing down the hall.

After taking the medicine,and shower I put on the black skinny jeans,a red plaid shirt,black combat boots,and tied my hair into a side ponytail. I came out the bathroom finally before coming into Fionna's room,where completely everything was either blue or white. She looked up from her phone,before sighing and rolling off the bed. _"Alrightie Marcy this is how it went down..."_,she said before explaining everything.

**_~"A few minutes after,the fiasco with your ex-boyfriend,you totally lashed out and started ordering shot,after shot,after shot. Then you got really tipsy and drunk...that's when you stumbled into a red head,who has beyond horrible anger issues and she accidentally spilled her drink on you. Everything was fine until you decided she dumped her drink on you on purpose ,and spat in your face that's when punches,blood,kicks,clawing,and head smashing was announced. Basically you beat the fudge out of her...and we were kicked out of the club by association. When we finally got you here you stumbled into so many things i'm surprised you're able to stand. When Marshall Lee tried to feed you the medicine you went totally into superhero mode,and Marshall was the villain. So you chased him around,with everything you could find from spray paint,to whipped cream,to random kitchen supplies...yeah weird. After,the state of being drunk took over you completely ,ya kinda crashed into the bathroom...and here we are."~_**,She finished out of breath.

_"Wow...so where is the gang now?"_,I asked still taking everything Fionna had just said into my brain._ "Oh...Finn he's at the park L.A.R.P.I.N.G about Naruto with some of his buddies,Bubba is out studying with Bonnie-before you say anything don't ask me what or how. Cake is with her boyfriend,and Jake is with his girlfriend...as for Marshall he is...probably still in the box you shoved him into."_ _"Wait-I shoved Marshall in box?"_

_**Bonnibelle's **** POV:**_

Here I am with Bubba in the school Library,I don't know how but Fionna somehow convinced him into apologizing to me,and taking me out for coffee! Cue extra girly girl squeal here!:*Hehehhe!* He just came over to me ,and the girls' dorm and just asked me out of nowhere. Talk about amazing...i'm just glad we're still hanging out. Sure we aren't exactly couple material (Yet) but it's the thought that count's.

Apparently last night,Fionna's 5th club experience was ruined because of Marceline's ex-boyfriend. Speaking of which, the girl almost scared me half to death when I got up and did my morning routine. See these are the reasons why i'm not one for going to big parties,I mean for crying out loud she was half naked in a bathing facility! *Sigh*...people these days, you get to know a person for almost a week and you think you know them...where has the world gone these days?

_"Hey Bonnibelle do you know what to say to a cow that's in front of your car?"_,Bubba asked me. I shook my head,_"No what?" "You tell the cow to MOOve over. Get it?"_,he answer. It took me a second before I started laughing. Wow...Bubba is hilarious,sure his jokes aren't the best but they're not his strong suit. His strong suit is being a heavenly gifted,adorable,cute,hot man.

Who knew dating would be so easy...at first,I was a little bit skeptical because honestly who wants to swab spit with another person,in a way of expressing your romance and love for one-another. But now seeing that I still haven't exactly had the best first kiss,maybe that's why I feel so lovestruck when it comes to the thought of Bubba's lips on my lips...smoothly grazing over mine softly.

_"So that is my theory of gravity...what do you think Bonnie?"_,He said curiosity in his eyes...his beautiful hazel eyes. _"Umm...I think that's amazing would you mind repeating it,I didn't get a chance to catch everything to...write it down."_,I said lies rolling off my tongue like nails on a chalk board. _"Sure...like I said before oxygen is apart of our gravitation pull,and Earth's atmosphere-" _He ranted on and on while I just daydreamed.

_"Can life get any better?"_,I asked myself.


	9. Chapter 8

**~Hey, everyone this is the 8th chapter,and Christmas is on the way! Yea presents! Just kidding I honestly can't wait to go and catch up with my Fam-fam at my g-ma's house. BTW:This chapters POV with most likely toggle between Bubba,and Fionna's. Also,sorry this chapter isn't all that long but yeah. This is probably my shortest chapter...I can't believe it. Tsk...tsk...tsk. :P Anyways just want to let yall'z know my 9th Chapter is going to be the Christmas Special,but sadly I won't be updating until Christmas Eve sorry guys but a girls got to do what a girls got to do. :/ Well...moving on to the story,without further ado lets get on with the show! Enjoy guys!~  
**

* * *

**Fionna's**** POV:**

Marshall Lee just left,because apparently he had to go spend some man time alone with him self...O.O whatever that means. Guess that's what happens when you spend 13 hours in a box by yourself. Ugh! Why the hell won't this stupid microwave work! Here I am making Ramen Noodles and the darn microwave won't start up. CURSE YOU ELECTRONICS CURSE YOU! "Ugh come on! Just warm up my noodles...before I die of hunger!",I screamed at the thing.

As if on cue Bonnibelle arrived right in the doorway of the kitchen with a smug grin on her face. "Has the day finally come,where I actually have to call a mental institution? I mean really Fi talking to inanimate objects? Tsk...tsk...tsk.",Bonnie said with a knowing look in her eyes. "Hahaha! So funny,it's just the damn microwave won't start and it's been like this for almost 15 minutes.",I whined.

Bonnibelle beside the microwave and picked up a hanging cord. "Umm I believe I found the cause of your problem...it wasn't plugged in." I looked between the microwave and the plug before saying,"Then what the heck did I plug in." Just then the toast in the toaster popped up,a smile of embarrassment creeped it's way onto my face. "Well...would you look at that,somehow the toaster was plugged in the outlet where the microwave should be...isn't that something?" Bonnie giggled,before shaking her head and walking out the kitchen.

"Ugh...damn slowness is a curse.",I said while sliding my noodles in the microwave and pressing start.

* * *

**Bubba's**** POV:**

My neck is still alittle sore from when Fionna attacked me, I mean sure she's been in beast mode before but I didn't exactly expect to be in so much pain. I mean from the bite marks,scratching, to the constant growling...it's like she was possessed! Anyways, I guess I didn't realize how much my answer to Bonnie affected her. It's just most of the relationships I've been in ended badly to the point where I was almost sued for breaking up with a girl who wanted to be in my life to quickly ;and wanted kids.

Thinking back to the study session Bonnibelle and I shared...it wasn't to bad. I actually really enjoyed it,and from the looks of it so did she. "Bubba what do you use when you have a knot in your neck? A heating pad or a cooling pad?!",Marshall Lee called from down the hall. I responded,"Use the heating pad who the heck do you know would actually use an ice pack basically?" There was no response,only the sound of shuffling and a loud thud was heard.

"MARSHALL LEE WHY THE HECK DID YOU JUST THROW THE ICE P-PACK DOWN M-M-MY SHIRT!",Finn screeched. Marshall Lee's laughing took over for an answer,announcing for another prank war. "Guys this year PLEASE don't destroy our dorm to the point we had to get our plumbing fixed like the last prank war.

"NO PROMISES!',They both shouted in sync.

"Let the lord be with us this-",I was cut off to a pie to the face,along with paint-balls splattered everywhere. "OH IT IS SO ON!",I shouted before running down the hall,straight in to a wall. "Agh!",was the only thing I could manage out. Both Finn and Marshall Lee's laughter filled my ears.

So the Prank War has began...and it is man for himself. Oh they have no idea what their in for,and that is a promise.


End file.
